Perfect
by Lukie15
Summary: Draco/Harry. Harry realizes Draco is not perfect. Draco realizes Harry is. I've been working on this for awhile and I'm very proud of it.


**Perfect by Lukie15**

* * *

Draco had always prided himself on his superior grooming skills. He believed that if he looked good he'd feel good, and it was true. He felt great, clean and beautiful. And he was.

Draco was perfect.

His pale golden hair, though it was no longer ever slicked back, was brushed carefully and charmed so it never mussed. It was always crisply clean and silky. His skin was never subjected to too much sun so it maintained its pale cream color and it was moisturized so it was smooth and soft. His mist-grey eyes stood out surrounded by the alabaster complexion. He wore only the best clothing; cut and fitted robes, designer black leather shoes, even silk boxer briefs.

It was his sixth year. His parents were in Azkaban and Voldemort was in St. Mungo's.

Draco woke up with fifteen minutes to get to class. He leapt out of bed and into his bathroom. He cast a hair-cleansing charm and didn't bother charming it though he did brush it hurriedly.

He scrambled into his clothes and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his books and rucksack and raced to double Transfiguration.

He arrived in class with a minute and half to spare and everyone stared at him, shocked at the normally pristine Malfoy's appearance.

His shirt was buttoned haphazardly, the three top buttons were undone, and it was untucked. His tie was loose and close to falling apart. His normally faultless hair was tousled and mussed gently and his usually flawless skin was flushed pink from his run. His robes were creased and rumpled and in his rush he'd forgotten boxer briefs.

But what shocked everyone was the dark-blonde stubble on Draco's face. He'd had no time to shave. No one even thought to realize that Malfoy's were like other men. They all assumed that they didn't grow hair in other places; only on their heads.

He sighed and dropped his books on the table beside Pansy. He looked down at himself and shrugged. He slipped into his seat.

'Aren't you going to fix it?' Pansy asked.

'No. There's no point in fixing what can't be fixed. I'll suffer.' Draco replied smoothly. All his did was fix his tie a little so it wouldn't fall off.

McGonagall strode in and stopped upon seeing Draco. 'Are you growing it out?' She asked.

'No.' Draco scoffed. 'I didn't have time to shave. _What_?' He shot at Parvati and Lavender. They were staring at him with wide grins.

'You look really good today Malfoy. Handsome.' They said. Draco cocked a sleek blonde eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

'Thank you I suppose.' He said. He suddenly noticed Harry staring at him too. Of course, everyone was but Harry was frowning slightly.

Draco ignored him as best he could but he felt the intense green gaze on the back of his head. After class Draco started down to the dungeons so he could clean up before lunch.

'Malfoy?' Harry said. Draco turned. 'Could I ask a question?'

'I don't have time for this Potter.' Draco said, he jerked his head in a way that let Harry know he was supposed to follow him.

They were silent until they reached Draco's room. He tapped the portrait with his wand and led Harry inside. 'Well?' Draco stripped and Harry flushed, he turned his face away.

Draco got redressed and then combed and charmed his hair. He coated his jaw with shaving cream and picked up his razor.

'Why do you try so hard to be perfect?' Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry in the mirror and frowned. 'I try to be perfect because it makes me feel like I'm actually worth something. That I was born out of love and not to be another heir to carry on the Malfoy name. That my parents love me. That my friends love me. That . . . I love me.'

Harry stared at him with surprise. He hadn't expected such honesty. 'But . . . you have everything.'

'Except what I want.' Draco said. 'You all think that I have the perfect life. Let me tell you what my life is like at home. I wake up at 6:00 every morning. I eat breakfast alone. I spend all day either sleeping or studying. I eat dinner alone and I go to bed. My parents are usually travelling.'

Harry scowled but Draco continued. 'And my life at school. I wake up at 6:00 every morning. I eat breakfast with a group of people who vie for my every attention because it will help their climb up the social ladder. I spend all day learning things I already know from my summer vacation studying and I eat dinner with the same group of people. And then I go to bed.'

Harry stared at the floor. He looked up and watched Draco finish shaving. Draco wiped his face dry and then smoothed the face moisturizer into his skin.

'You said you have everything except what you want. What do you want?' Harry asked.

'I want . . . to be a normal teenage wizard. I want to see my parents everyday and tell them I love them and have them say the same. I want to be honest with myself. I want to be able to let down my guard.' Draco said softly. 'I want . . . to be seen as Draco. Not as Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy estate. Just Draco, a sixteen year old wizard who has a fondness for chocolate frogs and sugar quills. Who doesn't love Quidditch as much as everyone thinks. Who is afraid of the dark.' Draco said.

'Oh.' Harry said.

Draco shrugged. He led Harry out and left Harry in the Great Hall. Harry never saw the tears threatening to spill over onto Draco's pale cheeks.

The next morning Harry watched Draco sit down. He was on time and his appearance was flawless. Harry frowned, he felt upset but he wasn't sure why.

Ron followed Harry's gaze and scoffed. 'He's such a fake.'

'No he's not. People just don't see him as he should be seen.' Harry said softly. 'He's actually quite nice.'

'Are you feeling okay?' Ron stared.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'He's misunderstood. And I know a hell of a lot about what it's like to be misunderstood.'

'Do you really Harry?' Hermione said as if she thought he was overreacting.

'I grew up in a house where they tried to stamp my magic out of me. I was thought to be Slytherin's heir in second year. No one believed me that Tom was back in fourth year; they all apparently believed Cedric dropped dead just like that and some even thought I killed him. Tom took over my mind in fifth year and caused me to put my surrogate-father in danger, I was only lucky I got him out of it. The papers had a field day with every aspect of my life, most of which were untrue. Then they all expected me to murder Tom but when I couldn't . . . everyone hated me. So yes Hermione, I'd say I've been misunderstood a great deal!' Harry spat angrily.

Then he realized the whole hall was quiet.

Harry looked down at his plate and sighed. 'No one understands why I couldn't kill him. I'd like to take this opportunity to try and explain.'

'Come up here, Harry, and explain.' Dumbledore said. Harry did.

'I couldn't kill Tom because when I looked him in the eye, with "Avada Kedavra" on my lips, I realized something. If I actually said the words that I had wanted to for so long . . . I'd become just like him. His murdering and hatred was what defined him differently from me.

I wanted to, Merlin knows I wanted to say the words and watch him die. I wanted to make him pay for what he took away from me. He took away my family, my friends, everything I ever wanted. I wanted to murder him but I couldn't bring myself to make my heart cold and empty.

I'm not strong enough to watch another human being die. I'm not strong enough to do what everyone wanted because I know I couldn't live if I did. So I cast "Obliviate" instead.'

'Why didn't you let them do the Dementor's Kiss?' A student, a Ravenclaw, yelled angrily.

'I'd already taken away his memory. He didn't need to lose his soul. He's happy enough being Tom Marvolo Riddle.' Harry said.

'You want him to be _happy_?' Another student, a Hufflepuff, shouted.

'Yes.' Harry said without hesitation. 'He's quite a nice man now. Charming, even.'

'You've visited him?!' A Gryffindor, Megan, shrieked.

'Yes. Who else would? I visit him every week, on Wednesday at 2:00 pm. No one else visits him and I don't think it'd be very nice if he didn't have visitors, especially if he doesn't understand why not. And I'm not about to ruin his contentment by telling him what he's done.' Harry scowled. 'If someone has a shot at happiness I'm not the one to take it away considering I've had enough of that in my own life and I know exactly how it feels.'

'But . . . he's Voldemort!' Colin Creevey cried.

'Not anymore. His name is Tom. And the list on his visitor's chart is restricted to admit only Professor Dumbledore, myself, the healer I've chosen for him . . . which happens to be Remus Lupin, and whomever the Headmaster and I choose to bring along so there's no point in any of you plotting to sneak in and ruin him. The doors repel anyone except us.' Harry smirked, satisfied.

'Thank you Harry.' Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry sat down once more. The occupants at the table seemed to inch away from him. Only Harry's closest friends stuck by. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

Draco stared at Harry in wonder, Harry smiled at him. After dinner Draco caught Harry in the corridor. 'Potter . . . _Harry_. Next Wednesday . . . could I go with you?'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'I'd like to meet Tom. I don't care if he was Voldemort at one time. He's not anymore so . . .' Draco said.

'Sure.' Harry nodded.

'And Harry. Thank you for standing up for me.' Draco added shyly.

Harry grinned and then walked off to catch up to his friends. When he entered the common room the room went silent and everyone glared at him.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'I would think you'd all be done with hatred after the war. I'm not ashamed of what I do.' He went up to bed.

Next Wednesday Harry and Draco went to St. Mungo's and walked up to a pair of blue doors. Harry held Draco's wand and his own together and tapped the doors. They swung open.

'Hello Harry!' Draco stopped and stared at the former Voldemort. He didn't look at all what he did before the Obliviate spell.

'Reconstructive magic. So he could be completely new.' Harry whispered.

Voldemort's—_Tom's_ hair was a dark chestnut brown and was cut short. His skin wasn't bone-white as it was before but a pale-toffee color. His eyes were proportioned normally and a deep blue instead of scarlet and his pupils were no longer slits. He was tall and fit, and he looked strong. His nose was not flat with two slits as it had been but straight and normal. He looked like any normal middle-aged man you might see walking down the street.

'Afternoon Tom. This is Draco. Draco, this is Tom.' Harry smiled at Tom.

Draco shook Tom's large hand and sat down. He was still shocked. Harry began chatting cheerfully to Tom and Tom chatted just as blissfully back.

Draco, at that moment, fell in love with Harry.

Harry was perfect.

His ebony-black hair was tousled and achieved the just-out-of-bed-look. His skin was pale but creamy, almost like milk mixed with a touch of honey. It made his bright emerald eyes show out. He was tall, a few inches shorter than Draco, and he was subtly muscled. He wore average clothing but on him it looked wonderful and faultless.

But Harry's looks had nothing to do with Draco's sudden attraction.

He admired Harry.

Harry had the strength to help the man who ruined his life. He'd saved Tom and took care of him. He looked genuinely happy doing it.

Draco knew that he could never have the strength to do what Harry did.

'Draco?' Harry said.

'Hm?' Draco smiled.

'Tom wants to know why I brought you.' Harry replied.

Draco looked at Tom for a long moment and then he said decisively. 'I wanted to see how much someone can change; even if the whole world's against them.'

Tom frowned in confusion but shrugged. 'You have very odd friends Harry.'

Harry laughed. 'Yes I do.' Draco allowed a half-smile to grace his lips.

When they left Harry turned to Draco. 'So?' He looked concerned.

'So . . . I'm in awe Harry. I've found new respect for you.' Draco replied.

Harry tilted his head. 'Oh. It works both ways. You've changed a lot.'

'Thanks. You haven't. You've always been this way, haven't you? I just didn't want to see it.' Draco stepped closer.

Harry shook his head. 'You weren't looking.'

'Do you think I can rectify that?' Draco asked.

'If you wanted to.' Harry said. Their lips now inches apart.

'Will you let me?' Draco's voice hushed. The proximity of Harry made him anxious.

'I won't stop you.' Harry's voice dropped too. Their lips millimetres apart.

Thank you.' Draco whispered.

They were perfect.


End file.
